Powdered Sugar Muffin
by imagineReds
Summary: Hermione is upset by the antics of Harry and Ron, so much that she needs more than a library run, so where does she go? To get chocolate of course. But what else will she find on her quest for the food that makes everything better? Short one shot Hermione/Fred


( Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling wrote the world of Harry Potter, I merely have the privilege of immersing myself in it and writing more about it!)

Hermione Granger has been called many things over the years. Of the nicer ones, determined was frequently said. And that's most definitely what she was right now. What with Ron's foot always in his mouth and his displeasing and sometimes rather rude word vomit usually directed at her, and Harrys seeming determination to believe that every single person on the planet was working against him, she'd had it. _I hope they fail all their OWLs, _she thought angrily, marching down the stairs at a surprisingly quick pace. _That'd teach 'em, it's not like they ever bother to do any work themselves. How do they expect to survive after school, when I won't always be there to copy off of? _A slightly feline growl escaped her, scaring a 1st year she was passing. _**My **__hard done work, __**I do it all, I put up with so much BUT I'M DONE! **__I need chocolate. _Down more stairs and through secret passages, intent on a destination where chocolate could be obtained. Coming to the painting of a large bowl of fruit, she paused for a fraction of a second. _I'm not the most welcome person here. The house elves have never appreciated S.P.E.W. It might not be the best idea… _but then she remembered Harrys angry face, Ron's biting words, and the reason she had come here in the first place. _No I need chocolate. _She reached out, tickling the pear and watching as it turned into a door handle. _Chocolate and a lack of humans to calm—_

"Oh, uh, hullo Hermione."

Hermione just stared. There was in fact another human in the Hogwarts kitchens. A red-headed, freckled human to be precise.

"Fred!" Hermione exclaimed. "Are you baking?!" She took in the apron he was wearing over jeans and a t-shirt, the flour covering his arms, and the dough sitting on the counter in front of him. "You're baking!"

"Yes, well, uh you see…" Fred ran his fingers nervously through his hair, leaving an impressive amount of flour behind. _He looks like a powdered sugar pumpkin muffin, _Hermione noted, watching as the classic Weasley blush continued taking over his face and neck. "I'm George?" He said hopefully.

"Don't try that on me Fred you know I can tell you apart!"

"You is very good misses!" Dobby came trotting over, smiling broadly at Hermione. "Sometimes even we is having trouble!"

"What is the misses needing?" Another house-elf had hurried over, "Tea? Biscuits? Or is the misses here to join the Master Fred with baking?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at Fred as his blushed deepened even more.

"Please Barry," he said weakly, "I've told you before, just Fred. Or Mr. Fred if you insist on being formal."

"But you is being our Master, you and Master Professor Dumbledore," The house-elf named Barry appeared to no desire to refer to "Master Fred" as anything but that. Fred let out a long suffering sigh, though Hermione could see a small smile fighting to keep itself hidden on his face.

"So, Hermione, join me?" Fred gestured to a human sized stool next to his human sized counter and oven area. An area Hermione could only assume had been made especially for him. But before she could take a step—

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!"

"Oh I is sorry!" Dobby squeaked, "I was thinking she is sleeping!"

"It's ok Dobby I unde—"

"WHY IS YOU HERE! WHY IS YOU STILL BOTHERING POOR WINKY!" Winky was screaming drunkenly from the fireplace, waving a blanket in Hermione's direction.

"THAT IS NOT BEING A NICE THING TO BE SAYING TO MISSES GRANGER!" Dobby ran over to Winky, both of them continuing to scream at each other. In all the commotion Hermione managed to slip over to Fred's corner and cast a privacy spell, immediately quieting the noise that had been quickly increasing in volume.

"So, what did you come here for?" Fred asked, going back to kneading his dough.

"I needed chocolate," Hermione admitted.

"Will chocolate chip cookies do?" Fred grinned slyly, nodding in the direction of a plate of cooling cookies. Hermione smiled gratefully, reaching out and grabbing as many would fit in her hands. She paused before beginning to eat, remembering the canary creams. "They're ok to eat," he said exasperatedly. "Well," he paused as though trying to remember something, "yeah the chocolate chips ones are good, just don't eat the sugar cookies." Hermione gave him her best, do anything to me I will give you detention until you graduate look, and then proceed to shove a cookie into her mouth. "Whoa there, slow down before you inhale all the cookies in the vicinity."

"Sorry," Hermione said sheepishly around a mouthful of warm cookie.

"All good, I'm making more anyway. So, is there any particular reason you, a Prefect no less, needed to risk life and limb to sneak into the kitchens for chocolate? I mean you do know that you are," He widened his eyes comically and whispered, "out of bounds?"

"Haha Fred, very funny. It's just," She sighed, watching Fred's muscular beater arms begin to roll the dough out with a rolling pin. _Though I suppose that the muscle of a beater and backer. I knew there was a reason he was ever so slightly fitter than George. Wait, _Hermione shook herself, _stop thinking about his arms and answer the question. _"I just got upset, that's all."

"My idiot brother?"

"Him and Harry. I don't know, I just got upset that's all." Fred frowned.

"Y'know, methinks it's been a bit too long since the last prank my dear twin and I pulled on Ron, and way too long on Harry." He grinned wickedly, "Yes, I think their time of peace is over."

"I am perfectly ok with that," Hermione muttered, starting on her third cookie.

"They must have really done something bad for you to be giving me permission to prank!"

"I never gave permission!" Hermione huffed, "I merely pointed out I wouldn't object too much should that perhaps happen."

"My mistake," Fred held up his hands in surrender. Then, more seriously, "You want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm ok. Anyway," Hermione waved her hand around the little corner of human sizedness and Fred's apron and flour covered arms. "I want to know what all this is about; I didn't know you could bake!"

"Not really anyone dose."

"Not even George?" Hermione was surprised; Fred and George were as close as close could be. The idea that one would do something without the other was preposterous! _Are they growing apart? I didn't think that was possible for those two._

"George knows I can, but not that I do it so often." Fred shrugged slightly, getting out a muggle cookie cutter and beginning to cut the rolled dough. "I guess it's just a different part of me. It's all still me, but if people found out about this part they might not take my prankster part seriously anymore. Or not take this part of me seriously. And I want people to take all parts of me seriously. Y'know?" Hermione nodded in understanding, surprised he was opening up so much to her.

"I do understand, but Fred," he leaned over as she picked up another cookie, opening his mouth wide. She had fed it to him before even realizing what she was doing. It had just felt so natural. She blushed slightly as Fred winked at her. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"You're easy to talk to, and I like talking to you," he mumbled around a mouthful of cookie. Hermione felt butterflies flutter hopefully in her stomach. _Shut up, you're just his friend. He doesn't see you as more and you shouldn't see him as more. _But Hermione just couldn't help it. Even before seeing this side of Fred she had always had a small thing for him. Seeing him like this made that small thing (that truthfully hadn't been that small lately) grow into a really not small thing. "Plus I thought you would understand, what with your secret dancing."

"What secret dancing?!" She said too quickly, her blushing increasing and the butterflies in her stomach appearing to have started world war three.

"Hermione it's ok!" Fred assured her hurriedly, seemingly surprised by her response. "You're really good, and you really relax and let loose while you do it, it's good for you."

"That's because I think no one's watching me!" Hermione squeaked, throwing a cookie at Fred. "How often have you seen me? **How **have you seen me?!"

"Hermione please, who am I?" Hermione groaned, she should have guessed Fred and George would figure out a way to access the rooms you needed a teachers permission to enter. "You really are good, it'd nothing to be ashamed of. Though I understand why you never told anyone."

"Did you ever tell anyone?" _it's not that I'm ashamed, I just have the same reasons as Fred for keeping to myself. Would people take me seriously as a Prefect if they knew? _Hermione smiled to herself, _but he thinks I'm good!_

"See!" Fred exclaimed, "Knew you couldn't stay mad at me!"

"No, I suppose not." Hermione shook her head, still smiling.

"So, now that you know all my sides," Fred swept a ridiculously low bow, "am I still acceptable?"

"Hmm, stand straight," Hermione directed, hopping off her stool and slowly circling Fred. He grinned at her mock inspection. "Well…" _Might as well go for it. We are alone, well _Hermione glanced around _the house-elves don't really care. But what if he doesn't like me? What if I'm misinterpreting everything? _As nervous thoughts raced through her head she heard the voice of the sorting hat, as clear as on the day it spoke to her. _**Hmm, well well, you are an interesting one. Your brain, why your brain is so very Ravenclaw. However my dear girl, I see not just your brain, I see your heart. And there is no doubt about it, your heart is too big to be ignored, your heart is most certainly GRFFYINDOR! **_"Well, you do appear to missing something, other than punishment from all things you've gotten away with of course."

"Yeah? And may I humbly ask what that is? So I may redeem myself is the eyes of as many as possible?" Hermione took a deep breath, and before she could stop herself…

"Me." And then she kissed him. Fred froze in shock, and at first Hermione was afraid she had made the wrong choice. He then responded enthusiastically, deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around her. Whether it was several minutes or just a very short time, she wasn't sure. When they finally did break apart Fred was grinning down at her with the same joy a perfectly pulled off prank gave him.

"Wow," he muttered weakly. "I should have fed you cookies sooner." Hermione laughed, which caused Fred to start laughing, and soon they laughing together at what neither of them had ever believed was possible but had finally happened.

"So Fred," Hermione smiled up at him, "What now?"

"Well, I think I'd like to ask you out on a date," Fred grinned, wiping some flour off her cheek. "And desperately hope you agree, even though you're too good for me."

"The answer is yes you dummy," Hermione scolded. "And let me decide whose good enough for me."

"Yes ma'am!" Fred said, giving a mock salute to her.

"Oh hush up."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Barry watched as his Master Fred and (now mistress) Granger kissed happily in the corner of the kitchen. _Finally, _he thought, _I was worried he would never let his feelings for that girl known. Though I'm not thrilled it's the S.P.E.W. girl. _He walked over to where Dobby and Winky were screaming at each other and smacked Winky smartly across her angry red face. "You be angry Winky, but if you is messing this up for master Fred I will be having master Dumbledore forcing you to wear many, many clothes!" Satisfied that his threat was enough to keep Winky from harassing master Fred's new girlfriend, Barry happily returned to work.

(A/N: Thanks for reading! First actual real story fanfic, kinda appeared in my head one day and wouldn't go away, so here it is! I only recently discovered that Fred/Hermione is a thing but OMG I'VE BEEN COMPLEY DRAW IN AND NOW AM ADDICTED! Reviews would be amazing thank you so much you wonderful readers!)


End file.
